A Week to Cherish
by zimian19
Summary: What would you do if you were told that you only got seven days to live? How would you even react? How can you handle the pressure, the stress, everything? Well Sakura know. This is how she spend it. Reposted story hope you like it be waiting for reviews


I was a normal girl back then, doing what normal people does. Until one day, I found out that I could no longer be normal because I only got seven days to live in this world. How cruel could life get, but you know what, I was happy that I have seven days to live this unperfected life of mine. I'm happy that at least before I died I had spent those last few days as the normal bubbly person I was, before I even knew that my days were numbered. Funny to think that a bubbly, cheerful, athletic and grade conscious girl like me could die early. Sure there were medicines to help me but I don't want false hope because I know it's hopeless, I know sooner or later I would go, I'd rather spend the last few days outside than being stuck at the four walls of the hospital.

I lived almost all my life in shadows, always wearing a mask so that no one would know what kind of person I am. I don't want my friends to know what my life is, I don't want them to know that I'm not the person they expect me to be. I'm not the same inside and out, I'm sentimental and quiet in the inside but on the outside you can never find any trace of it. I was always smiling and always there for everybody, everyone in our batch, campus, is a friend of mine but neither one of him or her was able to crack my mask until one day. I was doing my work silently when a very close friend of mine came close and ask me what I was doing, I explained it to him and then he replied in a monotone voice "I have a problem and I need your help". It was always been like that, they got a problem, I got the solutions, but this time it was the other way around. We walk away from the group and talked seriously, he ask me if I was okay, I replied with a cheerful voice and a smile on my face. But whatever I do to make him know that I'm okay he never seems, to believe, as if he can read through me, and there it was, he knew. I wasn't all right, I was pretending to be all right but I'm not, and never will be. Who would if you're the type of person who hates good-byes? "To tell you honestly" I started "I'm not, my father just left on a business trip, the very first time he ever left the country." And then I started to cry my heart out. Fortunate for me he was the only one there, no one heard my silent cry, no one saw the real me, no one saw me without my mask only him. I started asking him how he found out, and he said "I'm your friend remember, we've been friends for so long I could read you like a book, I just don't want to show it because I know you don't want us to know what's inside of you". He can read me like a book? I can't believe it! I thought I always have my mask on, so how can he possibly see right through me. And then the words he said rang inside my head and then I finally spoke "I'm sorry, I'm not a good friend am I?" He just smiled and shook his head, he hugged me tight and said "it's gonna be all right, don't be sad okay?" His words started to fill my mind; he was the very first friend, true friend that I ever got. I hope that all my friends were like him, who could understand me even though I have my mask on. Until one day, I never expected it to be but I found a true friend, he all knew not all of them, but some. After that day I became the real me with the help of my one true friend, he helped me remove my mask piece by piece. I am very grateful to the Lord that he gave me a friends like him, I never ask anything before this was the first time and it was granted even before I asked for it. The Lord gives me blessings, gifts I least expect. I can never ask for anything more, because He already gave everything that I need in this world. A family, friends, and most of the all, the best gift I have my life.

After that day, everything seems to have changed. Those people who I think is my friend vanished one by one from my sight; those who are left are the true friends I found, the true friends God had provided me. Everything was doing fine, my inside and outside collided with each other, I became a bubbly sentimental person. You get the idea. Everything was doing fine until my best friend, Eriol, left, it was unexpected, and he left without a word. He said goodbye but I thought all of it was a joke until I never saw him again at school, I was so hurt he could have said goodbye and explain it to me why, not just leave without a word. I thought I could handle it, but I was wrong, so wrong. The day he left was the day I realize how important he was for me, how big the part he occupied here in my heart. That somehow I thought and proven to be true that I've fallen in love with my best friend. I'm deeply in love with him. I started to have this experience since the day he took my mask off; I thought that I just felt this way because it's the first time that I had a chance to walk to the school without my mask. Or maybe simply because he was the one who took my mask off, and exposed me to the public. But later on I find it hard to resist him, to live one day without seeing him smile at me. I started to fall even though I knew he loved somebody else and a very close friend of mine also like him; I couldn't possibly hurt my friend would I? So I kept it all to myself until the day he left. Days passed by I became so busy with life that somehow I felt that I have forgotten about him, but when the time comes that I'm alone in my own little world he's there smiling at me. I thought I gotten over him, but no, he's still a part of me and I still like him, maybe even love. The year passed by as how it's supposed to be. I became closer to my friends and became very close to one of them. That person is the only one, who knew how I felt for him, though he knew, he never told Eriol or anyone else. He kept my secret to himself. Syaoran was always there for me just like Eriol used to be that's why I missed him even more. The funny thing is everyone started teasing us, though they knew that he, Syaoran, has somebody else. Or maybe I'm the only one who knew who he loved? I thought he admitted his feelings for her, or so I thought. That year had ended and this is where most of the story started. It was summer in the U.S.A., where Eriol's studying, so he came back here to spend his vacation and also to be with us. The day he arrived was the joyous day of my life, because finally I could see him again, after a long year with e-mail as our only source of communication, which had been hard for me because I long to hear his voice and see him again. When he arrived here, he called us one by one the whole week since he arrived, how my heart wanted to melt at that moment upon hearing his voice. I thought I contained myself and started to act normal, so he wouldn't suspect a thing. I told him I'm a good actress and I planned to take theatre arts for college supposing I will be a good actress, I'll be famous someday in Hollywood or hopefully the world. And so our conversation had ended. Few days have passed by; he came to visit us every now and then, if he had the time. But one fateful day my life changed completely, and it was the start of my hardship, the time I finally learned what life is all about.

My mother was sent to the hospital, I don't know what happened I just received a phone call saying my mom needs us there. So my sister and I went there, hoping everything's okay. But it didn't turn out to be the way we expected. Our mother is in danger and she needs blood, and it has to be the same, because she's in a critical situation so we can't risk anything. We asked the doctor to check our blood type and it turned out that I have the same as my mother's so, I begged the doctor to take my blood even though it's not yet legal because I'm underage. And so we took the risk because I insisted that I could handle it, I can manage it, it's my mother anyway I can't see her like that. So the blood transfer began, it turned out successful but after a while I began to feel dizzy and eventually I fell unconscious. I woke up seeing him and some of our friends there worrying about me, I said "I was all right, I was just tired that's all", but honestly I don't feel so good; I can't even feel my body. After a few days of rest I was able to go to school like a normal person. Until one day I forgot the time because I was too busy doing my project and eventually I never got any sleep. I took a shower and got myself ready for school, I slept in the car since it's always traffic and I'm 45 minutes away from school. When I arrived at school everything was normal, though I feel so uncomfortable and dizzy, somehow I feel that I'm gonna throw up. But then I continued my day as normal as I could. After class, dismissal time, everything changed. I was a few steps away from the gate, away from Eriol, but I wasn't able to make it, I fainted, I lost consciousness. When I woke up I was already in the hospital, wondering what had happened. A man holding my hand spoke "are you all right?" I nodded weakly and wanted to ask what happened but he spoke again "I hope so, you're burning, why did you went to school you had a fever." I just stare at him for a moment before I could even answered "I have project deadlines to meet" reasoning out my excuse. Actually that was a part of the reason the other is that I wouldn't want to be absent because I wouldn't see him. I wanted to see him badly that's why I force myself to go to school.

The day ended, I was out of the hospital right away, because there was nothing wrong with me or so I think. The days pass by quickly, and it was Sunday again, everything was doing fine until, I fainted once again. Let me tell you why. We attend the Sunday mass as usual, after that we were just talking outside the church when I felt something really painful inside, I really don't know what it was, it's the first time I ever felt it. It was very unusual, I would know it if I were hit or something but no, nothing happened, I was just standing talking and laughing with my friends, when suddenly I felt the unbearable pain inside. I felt like that my body was eating me up, I felt so weak and helpless. My sight was starting to blacken but I'm determined not to be swallowed, unfortunately I gave in. It was so painful I couldn't bear it anymore, fainting once again. My friends told me I fainted right in front of him when he was about to say something like a good bye or something. To tell you the truth I really don't remember anything that had happened except from the pain that I felt inside. Once again I woke up, in the four corners of the hospital room, at my side my love holding my hand so dearly. When I opened my eyes I couldn't see anything everything was a blur. Not only that, I felt the pain once again. I was whining on how painful it is that the doctor has to rush in and see what may have caused this. And this was just the beginning of the end.

The doctor run through some series of test, and examines me careful only to see I couldn't survive longer than seven days. I don't know what they meant, or how did they know, but they're the doctors, they know what they're doing, so I entrust my life to them. They gave me vitamins to survive a whole day without fainting. They also told me not to be stressed and don't go to school. I was happy at first but you know what? That's the very first time I felt so lonely, finally learning how school was so important. I couldn't believe that I'd regret something; I regretted that I wasn't able to excel in every subject in school, and doing so many stupid things just to have attention. Now I'm finally walking without my mask, this had to happen. After that day, my friends and I decided to meet everyday after school, as for Eriol well he promised to fetch me so we can meet them together. But what I expect to happened didn't happen, not even close. Now let me tell you the story of my last seven days on earth.

My first day, everything was fine when I woke up. I prayed to thank the Lord for a new day, and then I took a shower and went to the kitchen to eat breakfast. I was peacefully eating my breakfast when I heard the television. It was really weird for me, since every time I wake up I was the only one left in the house. My parents work early, and my sister is always early because she always meets her friends early in the morning. So I was starting to get scared and think of all the possibilities that could that be. I walked behind that person and was about to hit him on the head when he suddenly spoke, "you finished?" I thought that voice sounds familiar and so I walk in front of him, seeing his face made me so angry, so I tackled him as hard as I can, to punish him for scaring me. Well I wasn't successful because he's stronger than I am; though I manage to be on top of him, and we laugh hard. After the laughter, was the most awkward silence I ever experienced. Who wouldn't? Imagine the situation, where a girl is on top of a boy and they were just staring at each other with nothing to say. Just thinking of that situation makes me feel so stupid. Moments later he finally spoke, "hey you want to go out or something, rather than stare at each other in this awkward situation." I stare at him blankly, then finally it hit me, and I nodded and went on my way. I cleaned my used utensils, and started cleaning myself up. And we went on our way. He was the one leading the way so I didn't really care where we are going. When finally he stopped, I was really amazed; he goes to church early in the morning, wow! That's an improvement. I remembered when he was still here with us; I will always text or call him every Saturday just to persuade him to church the next day. But he never really went and now he's going to church with me early in the morning even if it's not Sunday. At first, I was really glad and amazed by him when finally I knew why we went there. I heard him praying he was thanking the Lord for giving me another day so he can still see me, be with me and that I could still see the sunshine and those people who made my life complete. I smiled at him as we walked out. I was really glad that I have a new life today. And so the day continues on, we went on a walk around the mall for a while, and watched the movie I longed to watch. We ate lunch together and walk to school together to wait for our friends. It feels like we were on a date, I think I was blushing when he held my hand while walking in the mall. Moments later everyone was dismissed, we waited for a while but not one of them came out. Then he invited me to come inside. We went to the student's affairs office. "I thought we're here to wait for them why are you going here?" I asked him. "Well… we came here to let the teachers know what happened, they went home right away, we won't be able to meet them today," he said. I frown a little because I was really hoping I could see them, but then I can't. We talked with my teachers, and went on our way. He walked me home, as I entered I received the surprise of my life. We're celebrating my birthday today, but I know today isn't my birthday. So I just went with the flow. After everyone was gone, Eriol asked me "did you enjoy yourself?" I smiled and nodded. He nodded and said, "Good, I know you're wondering what this is all about, so might as well tell you now" I looked at him puzzled, I really don't know what he's talking about. Then he spoke again "well we all decided, but it was mainly Syaoran's idea, that since you only got seven days left might as well celebrate all the holidays that you would miss." I stare at him with teary eyes; I wanted to cry so badly because I finally realize how important my friends are for me, and how important I am for them. That moment all I could think was hope and pray that I would stay longer than expected. I wanted to live so badly, that I'd do anything for me to have one more day. I just smiled at him and nodded. He hugged me tight knowing that I would cry he knew me too well by just looking in my eye he knows what's inside of me and what I really felt. As expected I cried, I buried my face to his chest and cried my heart out, he didn't even care that his polo is getting wetter by the minute. How lucky I am to have him around, which he came here to spend his vacation.

The next day we celebrated Christmas, and everything was superb. In my third day, we celebrated the New Year. The funny thing about this is that our neighbors didn't care that we were making noises and firing fire works. In the fourth day we celebrated Valentine's Day, well actually instead of spending the day with only him by my side, we decided to make it a group date. We all had a great time; it was also the first time I ever danced with someone. All my male friends had a chance to dance with me, and he was my last dance, the one I love the most. Both my fifth day and the sixth day were a different story. I was able to go to school and I felt that I am normal; I was also able to receive my diploma early. It was a gift from the school because I was brave, that's what they told me but eventually I knew why. My parents talked with the school, to let me have my diploma early because I may not be able to go to school anymore and finish my schooling and I only have days to live it. My dream was to finish school and make my parents proud of me, so they want me to feel that I have accomplished my goal that they were proud of me and will always be.

On the seventh day was the most memorable and is the best day I ever had in my entire lifetime. He knew me too well to know what my ideal date is, and I was able to experience it, even though it was my last day and the last breath I have. It is the moment I will not soon forget the memory I will bring to the other life. This moment will never cease from in his memory, the moment the truth was revealed.

It was seven in the morning, Sunday, and the mass has started. There was a lady and a young man walking together hand in hand towards the church. It was a routine for them to go to church every morning at 7 a.m. sharp but this day was special. They walked in and sat down in one of the pews, side by side they join the singing and listened to the mass. After the mass, they went for a walk in the mall, her favorite mall, and ate lunch together. After they have eaten their lunch, they went straight to Luneta Park, the very last place she ever wanted to go. The place, where she wants to experience her very first date. They walked through the park hand in hand as if they were the only one there dating. They were so close and so sweet to each other, that somehow some of the people watching them became jealous. They walked around the park; they even rented bicycles to have some fun while exploring the park. They watched the people walk pass them, the clouds move and, everything in sight. Late afternoon came, the time that the sun was about to set, they sat at one of the benches to enjoy the sight. It was one of her wishes to experience it live, seeing the sunset while being with someone who is very special to her. As they both watched the sunset, he was getting nervous and it seems he wanted to tell something but it was stuck at the tip of his tongue but whatever he do it always seems to have no effect, he couldn't say it. As the sun half set, he finally gathered all his guts to say the words; he wanted to say and had kept it to himself for a long time. He put an arm around her waist, and whispered in her ear "I love you". She surprisingly looks at him and asked, "What did you say?" He spoke it once again, showing something black in his hands. He stared at her straight in the eye and said. "I know it's too late now, but I've been holding on to this for so long, I didn't have the courage to tell it to you because I was too far away, I was afraid that you'll reject me." She looked at him with cloudy eyes, she pouted a little, and was about to say something but nothing came out, all she could do that time was cry. Moments later she was able to speak "you know, I've been waiting for so long for you to say those words," there was a long pause before she continued. "But it doesn't matter to me anymore, because having you beside I in my last days was the greatest gift I could ever ask for, and what's even miraculous I didn't even ask for it." He looked at her and smiled, he handed her the black box containing the heart necklace that has their names engraved on the back. He wears it to her, and shows her that he is also wearing the same necklace. They talked while she laid her head to his shoulder and watched the sunset. The moment the sun had set she said "goodbye" and she prayed to thank the Lord for the week. Moments later it was already dark, and then he noticed that since the sun had set she wasn't moving anymore, so he checked her. By just looking at her and checking her pulse he already knew she was no longer with him, she's gone.

Her funeral took place just hours after her death. They found something from her drawer, her parting word for them to read at her funeral. The truth was revealed to them but still has remained sealed for her. At the funeral Syaoran went near Eriol and said "thank you". Eriol stared at Syaoran for a while before answering back "what?" Syaoran smiled and said "thank you for coming back, and making her happy for the last days she had with you at her side, thank you very much." Eriol just looked at him quite puzzled and was trying to figure out what he's talking about, but thought of nothing, he is very confused. He just smiled at him, and said nothing more. He then just ignored it, until her mom came and shared the note she left.

I know by the time you'll be reading this, I am gone by then. Funny to think that I was able to live a week more. I just hope that no one will cry in my funeral or my burial. I just want all of you to remember all the nice things and the happy things we've been through together. I want both my funeral and my burial to be a happy one, no crying! Weird huh? Well I just want you all to remember me as though nothing went wrong. Please promise me you won't forget me. Mom, Dad, big sis thanks for everything that you've done for me, thanks for being my strength and my source of life. Friends thanks for always being there whenever I needed a hand and a shoulder to lean on. Thanks for all the things you've done for being there in pain or joy. Syaoran, thanks for everything you've done for me, even though I knew that I've hurt you in many ways, by just letting you know who I love. I'm sorry for being so insensitive at times, I didn't know that I've hurt you somehow until I finally realized and saw those lonely eyes of yours. Syaoran all I wanted to say is that thank you for loving me, and continuing on supporting me even though you knew I loved somebody else. I wanted to thank you for everything that you've done for me, thank you for not letting go of my hands, and helping me bring back the pieces that has been detached from me. Eriol, I want you to know that I loved you before, but it didn't matter to me if you loved me or not, because I will be gone anyway, but you know I'm happy for spending the last few days of my life with you, thanks. Again to my friends thanks for making my last week the most special days of my life.

After reading the note, they all remembered what kind of person she was and always will be. To her, the welfare of others is much more important than to hers. She believes that it's better to be unfair to herself than to be unfair to someone else, though she was unfair to someone very dear and special to her. But then she found a solution to make it clearer for all of them. Almost everyone was remembering all their happy thoughts together except for one, Syaoran wept. He didn't expect her to know since he always roots her, supporting her in everything she does. Then he suddenly remembered the time she once told him, "I'm sorry for not being able to meet the 'thing' you want me to achieve. I'm sorry for not being able to be the one you expect me to be." He then found out what it meant she was sorry for not being able to return the love he showed for her, though it doesn't matter to him now, now that she's gone. He regretted not being able to tell her how he felt, but then he didn't have to feel so regretful she knew it all along. It was just so regretful that she wasn't able to hear it coming from his mouth. Moments later, the people started to leave. Eriol then walks towards Syaoran and said "so that's what you meant… you shouldn't thank me for anything at all, I should be the one thanking you for taking care of her" He just smiled at him, and said nothing. Eriol continued on his words "I'm sorry I was so selfish, if only I knew, I could have…" Syaoran cut him off and said, "Didn't you hear? She said that she enjoyed the last days here on earth because of you, I'm happy to hear that she died happily and peacefully, thank you." And Syaoran left Eriol standing alone in the cold Monday morning.

A Week to Cherish

japormsmc

9


End file.
